


Back Words by Tierfal [PODFIC]

by dragoninasuitcase



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoninasuitcase/pseuds/dragoninasuitcase
Summary: Geniuses do have a tendency to do things backwards. Valentine’s day morning for L and Light.





	Back Words by Tierfal [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Back Words](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/512809) by Tierfal. 

**download and/or stream the MP3 file [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qt22WjXb3O_Rm9wTAM7FXkFam3pGZlAE/view?usp=drivesdk).**

**Author's Note:**

> i know this fandom has been mostly dead for years, but this was cute enough i wanted to give it a go!


End file.
